Show Me the Stars
by AutumnsWhisperer
Summary: Morpheus, indeed, showed me the stars. And it was there in the primal heat of our love making he guided me into the sunburst where we continued to passionately dance until the late passing of dawn for many nights to come. HONEYMOON. Possibly a series of drabbles later. Alternative to the sun. Might write one though later of coronation.
**A/N:** This is my first actual mature fanfic that has a slight sex scene. I had hoped to keep the characters as in character as much AG Howard would allow. The one thing I have noticed when it comes to reading about these mature scenes between these two Wonderland magnificences, is a lot of their character or finesse becoming lost to up the sexual heat. For me it loses its quality then and turns into, simply put, another 'romp' fanfic.

It has been brought to my attention that Alyssa and Morpheus clothes both burned off during their coronation. Yes I have read all the series but my memory sometimes can fail me. So I will just consider this an alternative. I don't know I might write one when they walk into the sun too we will see.

Lend me your thoughts please I would really like to know if I got the characters down or not. For now I take my leave down the rabbit hole once more.

No time to say hello, goodbye.

* * *

 **Title:** _Show me the Stars_

 **Written by** : AutumnsWhisperer

 _We danced until the eve of dawn_

 _Where passion be had_

 _And became an entwined song._

The sun.

It creeps over the masses of valleys filled of the tenacious, driven, and twisted morphed creatures I have come to love as my own. This is my home. This is my safe haven. My sanity has begun to spread its wings in flight as the madness of my Netherling nature is allowed to consume me. It's encompassing; it had laid dormant in the realm of dreams until I could fully cross over to the lands privileged to me since my birthright.

Hence where it had all transpired.

My family lineage was descended from the former Queen Red who-unknowingly-would become the true inspiration while shelled within a young Alice Liddell, or "Alice". Just as she was known in Lewis Carrols classic, _Alice in Wonderland._

For years my family would believe it to be a curse passed down from one generation to the next. The curse would entail hearing the voices of bugs, plants, and the world itself like a secreted whisper. To cope my outlet would consist of creative mosaics made from my collection of insects. Later this would play a keyrole, these pieces of Wonderland linked in my subconscious memory.

Through my journey my will would be tested on numerous occasions. Battling the Bandersnatch, returning an unhinged Jeb from a darker version of his Muse, journeying through the Looking Glass world with my father, facing the wrath of a Twid Sister of two, and defeating the former Queen Red. This would mold me into a reformed ruler and empower me with having shared wisdom of both the human realm and the insanity that was of Wonderland.

All I had been through and everything I'd been trained for had lead up to this very moment. My destiny. My two loves. Without them amongst the threads of time I would never have obtained my status given since birth. It was these two halves that consisted of both my human and Netherling natures that had kept my heart beating as it was.

Jebediah Holt was one half. My time in the human world would be spent with him. He had been what had shaped my past, a part of my childhood, and the piece of my human nature. From a young child he'd been my best friend, had taught me how to skateboard in which he'd later refer to me as "Skater Girl". Within our time together he would grow to be so much more. With those beautiful hands he'd been able to masterfully create pictures and artwork not of this world and which I'd later help save from his deepest muse darkness. I'd only fall more in love the second he'd accept the Netherling and all the sacrifices that had come to be with me. I would share adventures both in and out of Wonderland amongst the trivialities of adulthood with him, college, marriage, children and grandchildren. So much love, adoration, and devotion would be had between us. He would die with the knowledge that I wasn't to remain in this world as a normal human.

Yet Jebediah had accepted this within time as a selfless act of true love.

After reliving our most cherished, younger memories together as a peaceful sendoff he would pass away in the hospital. For a time I would mourn heavily over the loss of him. Jeb had been everything to me; my human world. I'd be inconsolable for three long, trying years before I'd be able to get back up again with the help of another. I'd fake my own death and cross over into my eternal destiny belonging to the second love of my life.

Whom I'd find myself falling for amongst my time with him.

Morpheus; the heart; my heart of Wonderland. "The Caterpillar" as Alice Liddell would once refer him as. To me he was just Morpheus. Reckless, mysterious, and a madman of mastered tricks. Yet completely devoted to both Wonderland and me, Morpheus. With intricate patches that matched the reflection of his emotions beneath his eyes and wild, electric blue hair that spoke of his persona. Morpheus had first appeared in dreams to me as a child. Believing I was to take the throne of Wonderland he'd started to teach me as an infant of the interworking of Wonderland. In part he'd been another piece of my past when it had come to the realm of dreams.

Unbeknownst to my mother until she'd later discover this, she'd chase Morpheus into a thunderstorm in a moment of panic while he'd been in his moth form. The pair of scissors she'd held would later leave to the incident of scars on my own hands. After, Morpheus had disappeared from my life as well as my memories of our time together. Yet, after saving his life, he wouldn't forget about me. He'd be the reason I'd step back into the world my mother had done her best to hide me from sixteen years later.

Morpheus would make me remember exactly who he was.

In the beginning I'd always found the man suspicious, manipulative, and with dark motives—or so I'd thought. But then I'd grow to know him in stolen moments. Memories. Dreams. Sacrifices. This dark Netherling. He was the main processor of Wonderland whom people both adored and feared. As I'd journey across lands with Jeb and without he would soon capture my heart. The Netherling side that came alive in his grasp. But in time he'd achieve a small piece of the human inside me as well. It was he in both trying and difficult times that had pushed me to be by my best.

When it had come time at the prospect of me living out my human life with Jeb, despite his reluctance, he'd obliged. In doing so him and Jeb had come to a civil understanding that would be less of a weight the years following. In a selfless act Morpheus would then wait more than sixty-four years of shaping me into a ruler in the realm of dreams while I'd lived my life out as a human, awake.

Our time spent together would only deepen my feelings.

Now, the time of mourning Jebediah Holt and my human family had passed. They were protected, safe, and at peace. I wouldn't have to worry about their welfare. Measures had been taken to make sure they'd never be disturbed again. So out of respect for the one who ruled now by my side I'd boxed those memories to be kept secured in the human pastime of the rabbit hole.

From the moment my tears had been kissed by the other half to my heart as I'd descended into the rabbit hole unveiled to youthful beauty once more the moment my beloved Moth placed my crown atop my head—I'd finally burst from the mold of humanity and into the flourish of madness as the immortal royal Netherling I'd been deigned to be.

What I now accepted with pride.

Now, I am strong. I have proven my reign. With years of experienced age I'd gained wisdom, grace, and equality in every way to my Moth. I'd taken my rightful place from Grenadine who'd stood in until my time had come. I'd married. I'd accepted my stead; I'd walked into the sun with my half the moment my coronation had ended. With him beside me for the rest of eternity I will only continue to learn more of this world I loved.

My name is Alyssa Victoria Gardner, formerly Holt, and I am the Red Queen of Wonderland.

 _And there is a small, vulnerable piece of me that's nervous._

 _Shh, shh_. The small, wisp of wings fluttered behind me in their famed glory. My Netherling wings. A subtle, electric pulse thrummed through the solid, bent limbs. I inhaled sharply as an all too familiar presence drew near. I know who is there. I can feel the burn of their gaze sweep over my bare shoulders as I stare back at the reflecting glass that features the vast expanse of my home. Within the reflection of the glass is a sea of blue riddled with a slight uproar of nervousness. It was a stark contrast from the regal attire adorned on my body of netting, roses and lace and boded well with the intricate patchworks beneath my eyes.

"Look at me, luv." The voice brushed up against the nape of my neck causing my eyes to flutter closed. For a brief moment I held on to that voice reminiscing on the soft, velvety undertone always filled with unbridled adoration now laced with an unhinged desire.

I swallow and my mind officially breaks away from the stolen moments of passion I'd first experienced as a human woman. I am a Netherling that already harbored experience. Yet it felt like the first time once more. Of falling. Of the anticipation laced with a renewed innocence. Only this time it would be for an eternity spent with my maddening beloved.

"Finally allowed time for ourselves and you can't even stand the sight of me. I'm not sure who I pity. You? Or the fact you're missing out on Wonderlands most wanted Bachelor." There was a dark, soft chuckle as velvet-clad fingers curled one by one around my shoulders. "Just ask the sprites, luv..."

A small, barely there smile curved my lip. _Gossamer would love that._

It was Morpheus's attempt to ease my nerves. Inwardly I reprimanded myself for being even the slightest apprehensive. This was Morpheus. Infuriating. Exotic. He was a wonderous riddle that drew me to him like a moth-no pun intended-to a flame. He'd seen me at my ugliest of moments and elder fragility. Sincere, he'd kissed my freckled, wrinkled hand with just as much love and adoration as every passing year.

Only a patient, true love could keep a man celibate for more than a century of Wonderlands time. With his loyalty and devotion he deserved all that I could give him and more. The blue haired child Morpheus and myself had once seen in a future vision would come to fruition. And this time I'd wait not with fear as I'd had once but anticipation. One day that child would lead Wonderland; our child; our offspring.

Created from an equal love.

That thought spurned me to look up and finally face those dark, exotic eyes with reconditioned confidence. They were smoldered with an unbridled heat just beneath the surface. Built from forbearance. Eyes that reflected off the calligraphy of intricate patchwork and jewels that flashed with passion. Playfulness. Desire. Want.

Pink.

Purple.

Deep, royal purple…

I reached up. So many small, intimate exchanges were passed simply through our gaze as I stroked the slender curve of those artistic fingers. They were accounted for the beautiful moth hats now showcased in our bedroom. Curling one finger around his, I lifted it to my lips and pressed a soft, promising kiss and whispered, "Thank you, Morpheus."

The jeweled markings around those eyes softened from mirth to a known understanding. "You're are welcome, Alyssa."

I smiled small. He hadn't said my Queen, or Luv. He'd said Alyssa. Which told me Morpheus grasped exactly what I was thanking him for. He knew me just as I did him. In one of those few small, rare moments, he was being serious.

And so careful.

I needed him to know I was okay. "Morpheus, lay down on the bed."

The jewels around those eyes flashed white-hot with want. Then, hunger toned down by receptiveness as he glanced at the jeweled crown that now rested on my head and reflected off his own. With a curt nod he bowed with a touch of servility, "As you wish, my Queen."

I took in a deep breath and waited until I heard the draperies of our canopy part. Then, slowly, I turned around. With each step traced into the marble floors I undid one, ruby pin holding my hair up in a pile of curls. The long, pale tresses tumbled down the silk, red laces tied against the backside of my corset. There as my gaze settled I found my King perched on the edge of blood-red sheets in contrast to his wild, electric blue hair. His elbows held his stance whilst dressed in a ruby brocade and striped black and red trousers. But it was his eyes that held me captivated. So many variations of the want, the desire, and wild anticipation glimmered in those depths much like the gems in his crown.

All based from the love he held for me for so long.

In that pocket of time I released the passionate memories from the past, exhaling a long breath to inhale the future that stood before me. Here Morpheus sat having waited so long for this future to begin. As my eyes opened while my fingers reached behind me to undo the laces, I knew where I belonged.

I was now ready to take that last step into forever with him.

Of my own volition I undid each tie. With slow, sensual rhythm I unveiled myself from the dresses confines of roses and lace to his heated stare. Sparks danced across my skin as a cool breeze caused from the flap of his wing brushed against me like a lovers caress. _Oh._ The fabric released and unraveled from my body. I was exposed in threads of scant lace only seen to his naked eye made from the brilliant craft of his mind as a gift for our special night.

The slow ministrations were having the clear, intended affect. Need. Hunger. Drive. Those eyes glowed against the backdrop of darkness as the sun started to set. His eyes became scorched, his long, smoky black wings seemingly extending to their full length as he spoke in a low, husky voice. "You," He breathed, "my Queen are exquisite."

There was a clear inner battle being waged as the strained muscles along his arms twitched. But Morpheus remained where he was, his lips slightly ajar as I moved closer and unclasped the lacy bra. I made sure to take my time sliding the straps down my shoulders one by one. With a sliver of both amusement and flattery I watched his eyes darken to a degree almost unheard of.

I thought he was going pounce on me right there.

But something in my gaze must've held him back because my eyes met his directly. I closed the distance between us.

"Yes," Morpheus whispered, his voice gruff with restraint. Strong, masculine hands gripped the curve of my waist his thumbs pressed into the small divet of my hips. I inhaled, sharp. "So many years," he whispered. "So many nights I've dreamed of this very moment, luv."

I found my hands running down the silken brocade of his lapels, Morpheus watching my every movement with each gold button that unclasped beneath my fingers. I needed to feel him, to finally touch the skin I'd only caught glimpses of in the past.

The jacket fell in a heap at the floor, a small smirk playing across Morpheus lips as my hand sought the smooth, supple flesh now unveiled from the flaps of the dressed shirt beneath. Every sharp, prominent muscle looked carved from the translucent skin as moonlight crept through the windows and illuminated the finesse before me.

Morpheus pushed himself up so his head towered above mine, his lips skimming a barely-felt trail teasingly along the curve of my jaw. "Like what you see, luv...?" He nipped the shell of my ear with a rough, husky trill. "All of this is yours."

I gasped at the erotic contact. My fingers traced along the defined taught of muscle, Morpheus placing his hand atop mine as he guided me along the plains of his body until it fell over the place of his heart. Beneath the pad of my fingertips I could feel an electric thrum that caused my wings to twitch in response. "This is where you've had me from the moment those eyes bewitched my soul."

In that second our eyes locked; connected.

Keeping my eyes locked I slid my hands beneath the dressy frock, over the sculpted shoulders and off. Morpheus's strength shifted, taking on almost a dominant quality as he hoisted me on to his lap. "Morpheus." His name slipped from my lips as my hands tangled into the silken, chaotic strands of his hair, reveling in the texture, the feel carefully around his crown. "My moth…"

His hands continued to drift back up and down my legs causing my nerves to spark to attention. It was like I was the instrument and he was seeking out every fine tune and nicht as the musician. His hands never stopped their passionate exploring, drifting over my legs, along the expanse of my stomach, and up the swell of my breasts. His grip took on a firmer, massaging quality as time passed. It drove my senses wild.

"So beautiful, Alyssa. My Alyssa. My beloved."

A shudder rippled down my spine as he leaned in his lips whispering a trail down the slope of my neck while I reached to gently place my crown. "No my love, let it rest on your head this has been such a dream… Such a much, awaited dream it would seem…" His tongue flicked out across my skin then where he breathed out. Ice and fire. The sensations were like an electric live-wire and thrummed through my entire body.

He nipped the skin, gentle.

My back arced as I threw my head back. "Oh, Morpheus." My eyes, heavy with desire found Morpheus's once more as I pulled back.

His slick, dark eyes burned like the flame of a candle in promise. "Mine to hold and passionately dance with how I've waited, ever waited. And mine you are at last." The husky draw was enough to stir the fire inside of me like a struck match. Without hesitance he curled his fingers where mine remained entangled in his hair. Pulling it down, never once looking away, he pressed a deep, encompassing kiss in the center of my palm. Then he dragged his lips along the backside of my knuckles slow, erotic, with the velvety caress of his gloves leaving my skin aflame.

"Morpheus." I gasped aloud.

I could feel the grin against my skin. His eyes danced with want. Drive. Desire. "Yes luv?"

I raised my arms, fingers tracing over the mesmeric swirls of the moth paths around his eyes. I held on to this suspended moment staring into those eyes filled of such depth. "Kiss me."

A low, sonorous growl ruptured from his lips. "As you wish."

The moment his lips descended every atom in my body ignited. The twist of our lips stoked a fire that had long lay dormant over the course of our years together. He tasted of black licorice and hookah smoke and only continued to deepen the kiss.

Passion. Hunger. Urgency.

His hands became teasing, caressing, and everywhere. My nails dug into the curve of his neck. It only spurned me further as a woman and as a Netherling who craved Morpheus touch. _More._ My hands twined in the wild manes of his hair once more twisting as our tongues brushed slowly against each other, Morpheus slowing the kiss to a deep, seated need that spurned my senses.

"Please."

The plea left my lips as Morpheus broke away completely with a crooked grin those eyes sparking with playful intrigue. "Eager are we, luv. Rather primal for a Queen of your stature."

"A mad Queen." I was so unbelievably sweltered. " _Your_ mad Queen."

"Mmm… my mad Queen. I think… I like that very much."

I tried to grin but with difficulty from so many sensations. I was like a tight spring ready to combust. "I think the King would approve."

Morpheus grinned sexy and dark. "Oh, I think he would very, very, much approve, luv." His lips crushed against the nape of my neck lacing hot, wet kisses suckling along my snow white skin. The way he could twist and turn, it did crazy things to my body.

I was unraveling.

"Let me show you the stars, luv." Morpheus whispered. His voice held all the promise as his hands skimmed lower, touching the hem of my lacy undergarment I had yet to remove. In an almost teasing motion he hooked his thumb inside the lace never going any lower and yet never higher. Without warning he had flipped me around so I faced our large bay windows that revealed a galaxy of stars before us.

"It's beautiful."

"No, luv, you are beautiful. And I am being driven with insanity. Oh, what you are doing to me my love."

I didn't even grasp the last of his words before I heard a large riiiip. And then, Morpheus's hands. Long, slender artistic fingers suddenly paved a trail down where my lace panties once were. Bare. I couldn't help but whimper as those hands touched a particular sensitive spot causing my skin to pebble in all intimacies. "Oh…Gods."

"I prefer Morpheus." His lips brushed along my ear causing my toes to curl as he stated those words with a dark chuckle. "What's the matter luv feeling… a little… heated?"

As if to emphasis I took the emboldened move and thrusted.

As expected it had the intended reaction. All traces of humor vanished replaced with a voice of pure, primal want, as those hands moved in masterful ways. "Yes, checkmate, my beauty. No turning back now."

He didn't even give me time to answer. By the next moment my back was pinned to the headboard, Morpheus hovering over me. His eyes were hooded, his chest completely bare in all its muscled finesse. My King. My husband. For the first time as I looked at him like this I found him undeniably sexy.

I wanted him.

Morpheus knew. He grasped my legs.

I hooked them around his waist as his hands spread out across my flesh, hard like iron. They curved around the sculpt of my shoulders causing me to arch up and become prey to the skilled lips that abruptly descended a trail of hot, open mouthed kisses. The skin between the swell of my breasts he suckled and farther in the V of my hip. They were both feather light and erotic touches of contact that sent the blood roaring through my ears. All Morpheus; creations from his mind that had been stored all these years for this very night.

He was meticulous and precise.

I couldn't help but moan as his tongue flicked along the inside of my thigh. His thumbs circled tortuously in the bow of my hips. I could feel the scrape of teeth across my warmed skin strung with chaste kisses as he ventured even lower. I was left completely exposed to his ministrations while he played.

Then, I felt it.

I felt the moment those lips started to part trailing down to that very spot that I surfaced. A place he'd only hinted of in the past. I jolted upright in a completely ruffled, gasping mess. "M-Morpheus w-wait!"

He stopped instantly, surfacing from the spread of my legs with the patched jewels interchanging from one emotion to the next. Want. The teal emotion of satisfaction. Concern. "Is everything alright, luv?"

I nodded, wanting to assure him right away as I pulled myself up from his grasp and bent my legs into a kneeling stance. Watching the traded off expressions I closed the distance between us trailing a finger over the sensuous curve of his lips and down along the plains of his chest. "This is not all about me." Keeping my gaze fixated on his I dropped to his chest, lips skimming the scar he bore from the Twid Sister as sacrifice he made for me so long ago.

The shudder passed through him, a pleasurable vibration that caused him to gasp with a soft, "Alyssa…"

"You waited so long for me. So devoted." Kiss. "So faithful." Kiss. "So… strong." At this point my hands had found the sharp V of his hips that peeked from beneath the band of his silk pants. Without hesitancy I ran my hand down the hard bulge of his legs and further up… up teasing before I grasped his hand. Gently, I placed it over my heart. "You _do_ have my heart, Morpheus..."

Admittedly, there was a kindle of satisfaction as Morpheus' eyes fluttered with a flurry of emotions across the Netherling patchworks. Reprieve. Tenderness. Adoration. Feverency. Searing want. They flashed with a brilliant array of colors.

Before I could even comprehend the action his hands suddenly cupped around me, hard, causing me to cry out with unbridled ecstasy as he squeezed. "And," he stated in a firm, dominate tone, "how I've waited for those words, Alyssa. How I've awaited to show you every _ounce_ of pleasure of a night with me." He chuckled then, dark, in all his lustrous chaos. It was a beautiful sight. "I'm ready to have you in _every_ way that I have patiently waited for a long time in Wonderland, my Alyssa."

I couldn't help it. With barely open eyes I became lost to the wave of pleasure he gave me. I could barely grasp him as he moved his hand in a slow, slow circle. "Oh…."

"Yes." Morpheus hedged closer his breath tasting of dark licorice and spice as they brushed against my lips. "And I, Alyssa want to spend the rest of Wonderland loving you and showing you the stars beyond, my love."

His voice held a touch of tenderness I'd only ever in private. As Morpheus removed the last article of his own clothing keeping us apart I was gently laid back down. His skillful fingers stroked the sensitive flesh a beat more before the loss of contact became prominent. I almost whimpered until I felt him slide against me. He brushed the few strays of hair from my face. His expression had softened to a degree of pure adoration once more. Love. "Are you ready love?"

I nodded without hesitance as my fingers seeked out entangling with his, slowly sliding the velvet gloves off to feel smooth masculine hands. Looking up into his eyes I saw my life resting there and so much love it nearly sent me over the edge. I grasped his face in my hands my thumb stroking the sharp contours. "Morpheus, I love you; I am yours completely."

Morpheus eyes darkened, dark pools of black wanton with need. Passion. Desire. Love. He nodded and leaned down with a soft, brush of lips on my forehead. "Mine for this forever." he whispered.

Without a moment more Morpheus and I slowly, lovingly, connected at last.

That night as the sheets grew tangled and the love became a symbolized echo in the room Morpheus, indeed, showed me the stars. And it was there in the primal heat of our love making he guided me into the sunburst where we continued to passionately dance until the late passing of dawn for many nights to come.


End file.
